Heretofore, it has been well known to provide devices capable of cleaning and repairing the readable surface of an optical disc for eliminating optical reader distortion (e.g., reflection and/or refraction) that interferes with proper reading of the data encoded on an optical disc. Such distortions may be caused by scratches or other surface imperfections as well as foreign material such as dust, smudges, oil, grease, dirt, hairs, fingerprints, or other matter that may adhere to the readable surface of an optical disc. It is well known that distortion of the optical reading characteristics of a disc interferes with the reading of the disc. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,103 and 5,964,650, commonly assigned to the assignee herein, disclose an apparatus for resurfacing and/or buffing the readable surface of an optical disc. The manually driven apparatus disclosed in the above U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,103 may not provide consistent results in resurfacing and buffing of an optical disc due to its manually driven operation. While the apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,650 is primarily directed to the configuration of a resurfacing wheel, it also teaches the manual buffing of a disc. Such manual buffing requires a fair amount of force in order to be effective and it becomes tedious and tiring to the user especially if a plurality of discs is to be repaired at one time. Moreover, the amount of time to effectively buff a disc must be estimated. In view of the foregoing a combination buffing and resurfacing apparatus is desirable.